Superman: Red Son Burning
by RafaelMartinezHasIssues
Summary: In a world where superman was born in the soviet union and Lex Luthor is US president, Superman graces US television for the first time in aninterview with Lois Lane that will change the course of history. A tribute work to the great graphic novel "Superman: Red Son".


A series of stock footage from human history is showing. a lot from world war 1 and 2.

Lex Luthor (V.O.)

I always loved Friedrich Nietzsche. He believed in the herd mentality. He believed that we are born into systems of valuation of what is good and what is evil. There was only one way to over come this. Man would over come man in the form of a superman. Who would reject these constructs and see through them. To do exactly as he wishes. I thought I was that superman.

We now show footage of Lex Luthor's rise as a brilliant scientist. Being given awards shaking hands with the president. Giving lectures.

LEX LUTHOR (V.O.)

I was lex Luthor, the worlds smartest man. Ten steps ahead of the world in every way. My ideas and theories 20 years ahead of their time. I truly believed I was indestructible. That I was superman...until he showed up.

We now show images of superman.

LEX LUTHOR (V.O.)

I can remember the day Eisenhower announced to the world Russia has a new weapon. A man. A superman.

We cut to a propaganda film shot in black and white about superman. Superman standing on land while a sunrise rises above him holding the soviet flag.

Propaganda announcer (V.O.)

Superman: strange visitor from another world! Who can change the course of mighty rivers, bend steel with his bare hands and who, as the champion of the common worker, fights a never ending battle for Stalin, socialism and the international expansion of the Warsaw pact.

It cuts to another scene of superman shaking Stalin's hand.

PROPAGANDA ANNOUNCER (V.O.)

Superman: the pride of the soviet state! let our enemies beware...There is only one superpower now!

LEX LUTHOR (V.O.)

That was the day I cursed Nietzsche . But dear old Friedrich did believe that god became man so man can become god. In order to do that, I have to take on a god.

Close up to a frame of the propaganda film where superman is smiling with Stalin.

Text appears: Red Son Burning

Int. a room

Text: Two days ago October 14th

Nothing special about this room. No windows just a light and a table with seats. This room isn't for guest. It's where serious things are discussed. Two men are in there looking at a map. They are discussing something amongst themselves. The door opens and it is Lex Luthor. He has just been woken up so he is in still in his pajama's.

LEX LUTHOR

The lead room. This must be serious then fellas. What's the problem Olsen? I haven't seen you sweat like that since your vice presidential debate.

Jimmy Olsen

Mr. President, Superman has made a move.

Lex walks towards and empty seat at the head of the table looking at the map.

JIMMY OLSEN

Superman has been shipping Brainaic brand weapons to Cuba. One of our spy planes picked this up a few hours ago. It seems he has been moving them for a few days now.

LEX LUTHOR

Do they know that we know about this?

JIMMY OLSEN

Nothing has changed in their movements. It's safe to say no.

LEX LUTHOR

Cuba must still be sore about Eisenhower cutting them off from us.

JIMMY OLSEN

They were nationalizing all their resources. Oil, Zinc, Fruit, Sugar. If they weren't going to let us have any of it, Why even deal with em. Back when I was in the CIA we even attempted to kill Castro and failed.

LEX LUTHOR

Christ no wonder the Cubans are sore. The alien has an interview coming up this week here in our country. And he pulls this fast one right before. What is he trying to say? That he can move freely and spit in our face also? McNamara?

Robert McNamara

Sir, maybe we should consider this is all apart of a bigger plan.

LEX LUTHOR

To what? Invade? That's not how he has been doing it all these years. He waits for a country to fall apart and then offers aid. Which then turns into occupation.

ROBERT MCNAMARA

True but sir, we aren't collapsing. Invasion is his only option.

LEX LUTHOR

Or maybe the missiles are an insurance policy. That if we pull something on him while he is here, he is ready to fire back.

JIMMY OLSEN

That's a possibility.

LEX LUTHOR

Robert, What should I be prepared for when it comes to the pentagon?

ROBERT MCNAMARA

Every general with a mouth is gonna be yelling invade Cuba and bomb the the missile silos.

JIMMY OLSEN

Which wouldn't be a good idea.

ROBERT MCNAMARA

Why the hell not?

JIMMY OLSEN

Our most powerful weapons are nukes. Russia has their brainiac missiles. They are the definition of NBC weapon. They nuke you, send out chemicals to kill any resources around and then biological viruses to kill any survivors. It's a waste land creator.

ROBERT MCNAMARA

That's why we have to strike first and take em out.

JIMMY OLSEN

Even if we took out the ones in Cuba how can we be sure they are the only ones.

Lex is rubbing his eyes.

LEX LUTHOR

We can't win this physically. Meaning we can't just start shooting off weapons. We throw nukes, they throw brainiac missiles. We throw in our superhuman arsenal, superman shows up. After that we got nothing.

ROBERT MCNAMARA

Then what is it you want to do? Because I am going to have to go back to the pentagon and get my ass handed to me if you're not going to invade.

LEX LUTHOR

We keep this Cuban thing quiet. No one says a word. Lois is doing the interview. We tell her to confront him with it. We catch him off guard. Expose him on tv where the world can see him. He will have to pull out of Cuba.

JIMMY OLSEN

Why? He is superman. He can do what ever the hell he wants.

LEX LUTHOR

He is trying to maintain an image. Russia may buy this whole godly act. But the rest of the world has been forced to. The key isn't killing the god Jimmy. It's damaging him. Letting the world know even superman can be touched.

Int. Hallway.

TEXT: Today

We see someones feet running down the hallway in nice shoes and pants.

Int. Dressing room

A woman is sitting at a mirror. She is looking through her cards. Questions she is about to ask. As she holds each card her right thumb rubs up and down the edge while her index finger does the same to the other side of the car. The card slightly bends from the force she puts it on it. Sweat can be seen on the hand.

INT. HALLWAY.

The feet are still running. But the speed is beginning to slow.

INT. DRESSING ROOM

The woman sets her cards down and looks in the mirror. She breathes heavy. She looks at her self in the mirror knowing full well what she is about to do. Not knowing if she can do it. But then again she has no choice. Her door is knocked on. She turns and looks towards it.

Lois Lane

Come in.

The young man's feet who we saw running opens the door.

Production Assistant

Mrs. Luthor, He is here.

LOIS LANE

Thanks Cody. And it's Lane by the way. Lois Lane.

Cody nods and closes the door. Lois looks back at the mirror.

LOIS LANE

Can't back out now.

Lois gets up and walks out her dressing room.

Ext. Studio building-day

Lex and a few of his men are standing outside. There are also barricades. People have gathered to get a glimpse of superman and their president. Lex is shaking hands kissing babies. Lois joins them.

LOIS LANE

I didn't know you would be here.

LEX LUTHOR

A leader of a foreign country is arriving. It would be impolite if I didn't welcome him to my country. Granted it is his first time being invited here.

LOIS LANE

You can put on that act for everyone else but I know why you are out here. You want to rattle him.

LEX LUTHOR

Do you think it will work?

LOIS LANE

Not sure. He is the man of steel.

A gust of wind blows by. Lois and Lex are looking in the same direction while everyone else starts to look in that direction. Superman has arrived with one of his own advisors. The crowd starts buzzing. One small group in particular with a banner. "The Church of Superman". Superman walks over to them and greets them. He looks at them with a smile. They asked to be hugged and superman does so. A young girl breaks down in tears and he wipes her tears away. He consoles her and begins to move on. They walk over to lex.

LEX LUTHOR

Welcome to America, President superman.

Superman

Thank you, Mr. President. Have you been waiting long?

LEX

Feels like an eternity. And you are?

Pytor

Pytor Stalin. Head of the KGB and security detail for the president.

LEX LUTHOR

It's just you?

PYTOR

Well the president is fully capable of taking care of himself. I am here in case he needs an extra gun.

LEX LUTHOR

Delightful.

LOIS LANE

Hello Superman, I am loi-

SUPERMAN

Lois Lane yes. I have read many of your articles. You are quite talented.

LOIS LANE

Why thank you . Shall we enter the studio?

SUPERMAN

By all means.

Everyone walks into the studio.

INT. HALLWAY.

Lane is leading the way while superman and Lex walk side by side. Feeling each other out.

SUPERMAN

Will you be joining us for our talk Mr. president?

LEX LUTHOR

Oh no. I wouldn't want to take away your spotlight.

SUPERMAN

Spotlight?

LEX LUTHOR

Yes. After all it is the first time you have sat down and graced the American public with an interview.

SUPERMAN

Well I normally don't have much time. Taking care of my people can be time consuming. Some would say it's an obsession of mine. You can understand can't you Mr. President, an Obsession?

LEX LUTHOR

More than you would know. I will just be watching the interview.

They arrive at the doors of superman's dressing room.

SUPERMAN

Well enjoy the show.

LEX LUTHOR

Oh I will. Hopefully it will be very educational.

Superman smirks and walks through the dressing room door with Pytor. Lois looks at Lex.

Int. another dressing room.

Pytor sits on a couch watching his boss put on his suit. They speak to each other only in Russian.

Pytor

Are you sure you want to do this? I mean the Americans...they despise our successes. What is it that you hope to accomplish today Mr. president?

President superman

I am hoping that if I show them I mean no harm to them, that my intentions for this country is pure they will at least come to the table. At least get a dialog going. This is something Stalin did at times.

PYTOR

My father did. But he also knew how hard headed they can be. If you're going out there, I want you to remind the Americans of why they need us. Show them how their government has let them down. We can finally really sell them that we know what's best for them.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Pytor, you mean I know what's best for them.

PYTOR

Yes, yes sir that is what I meant..what did Castro say about this? We never...

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

I didn't tell you cause frankly it's above your pay grade and didn't need the man I spend every day with worried out of his mind. I didn't choose Cuba. They chose us. Castro is a believer. He just wants what's best for Cuba.

Puts on his countries pin on his blazer.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

We are protecting them.

PYTOR

From who sir?

Superman turns to his comrade.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

The United states.

INT. HALLWAY.

Lex, his men and Lois are walking to the studio.

LEX LUTHOR

Lois there are a few no touch subjects I need you to stay clear of in this interview.

LOIS LANE

I had a feeling you would say that.

LEX LUTHOR

Yes. This interview can not in anyway talk about the C.I.A's and this countries attempts to kill him. Nor are you allowed to speak about the sputnik 2 bring down we did.

LOIS LANE

Lex listen to me.

She stops him and holds his hands.

LOIS LANE

You don't have to brief me like I am one of your meta-human soldiers. I want to take him down too.

LEX LUTHOR

If that's the case there is something you should know. I want you to bring it up in the interview. It's our ace in hole.

LOIS LANE

What is it?

LEX LUTHOR

I can't say it cause knowing the alien he can hear a nat taking a piss in India.

Lex takes out cards of questions.

LEX LUTHOR

These are your same exact questions but printed on paper even superman can't see through. We covered the back's of em in lead. We came prepared. We repainted this whole place with lead based paint. He's not going to be comfortable in my house. Here.

He shows her the last card in the deck. We see the card as well. It says "what about the missiles in Cuba?"

LOIS LANE

Good lord when did this happen?

LEX LUTHOR

A few days ago. We caught it with one of our spy planes.

LOIS LANE

This could heat up the cold war.

LEX LUTHOR

I don't even think this war is cold anymore. I think it's about to get scorching hot. This our way of bombing him before he literally bombs us.

LOIS LANE

Ok...I got it.

LEX LUTHOR

You'll do fine. I could have gotten Walter Cronkite but he wouldn't be able to pull this off like you would.

He smiles with reassurance. Lois looks at him and smirks.

LOIS LANE

Please compared to Cronkite, I feel like David Frost.

She starts to walk to the studio doors.

LEX LUTHOR

Hey, a good fighter never compares himself to another. They fight their own fight. No ones good at what you do cause your the only that does what you do. You get me?

LOIS LANE

Yes Mr. president.

She smiles and starts to walk again.

LEX LUTHOR

Are you calling me that cause we are at work? Because you can just call me honey.

int. Tv studio

She walks in. It's not much of a studio. More like a Charlie Rose type set up. Her director approaches.

Director

How do you feel?

LOIS LANE

I feel like my stomach is having a revolution from the rest of my body.

DIRECTOR

Sounds about right.

LOIS LANE

Is everything ready?

DIRECTOR

Yea. We are just waiting on the alien to come out here.

LOIS LANE

Don't say alien with such disdain. He does have super hearing you know.

Director chuckles and goes where he needs to be. Lois sits down in the chair that is set for her. She is not sitting longer than 2 seconds when the door open again. Lois' head quickly turns to the door. Superman walks in with an air of confidence but at the same time greets everyone he meets. He plays the role of a humble leader of a country so well one would say it's sickening. He then makes his way to the set smiling at Lois. Superman walks to his chair and sits.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

This is rather exciting don't you think?

LOIS LANE

Well it is the first time we have ever met.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Well Officially meeting of course. We met before just completely off the record.

LOIS LANE

Have we?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Yes I am sure you remember. It was many years ago but I do believe I saved your life once.

LOIS LANE

Oh yes. I am so sorry. It has been so long.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Yes it was the 50's.

LOIS LANE

Wow is super memory one of your powers too?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Off the record? Yes. But being that this is our first real meeting I am delighted. One would say first meetings are like interviews. Feeling each other out. Looking for ways to connect. Seeing where the points of future contention may show their head.

LOIS LANE

I have to agree.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Was it like that when you met Lex?

LOIS LANE

Excuse me?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Well it doesn't take X ray vision to see your both wearing matching wedding bands.

Smiling. Playing mental chess while trying to seem like normal conversation.

LOIS LANE

Well he wasn't a hard person to figure out.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Well a man wouldn't want to give any stress to a beautiful woman like yourself. Would give you wrinkles.

LOIS LANE

That was sweet. I notice your English is pretty good.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Took me a day to learn it.

LOIS LANE

It's quite well.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Oh so you would say it is as American as apple pie?

LOIS LANE

As American as a Russian president can get.

Two sound people come to Mic them both up.

Int. control room.

The director is getting everything ready, Lex walks in and take seat where he can see the interview. Lex says nothing to anyone. He is just watching. His eyes fixated. Director works around him to not disturb his Zen. We see through the control room monitors the sound people have left. Director is starting the count down and each of our subjects are about to get ready for the duel of a lifetime. 3...2...1...

INT. TV STUDIO

We see the interview as it would look on TV. Through cameras that will be recording everything that is happening.

LOIS LANE

Good evening, I am Lois lane. There was a boy found in the fields of the Ukraine by a peasant couple. Raised as their own. This young man would come from seemingly incomprehensible means gained amazing power. He then went to Moscow where then dictator Joseph Stalin took a liking to him. That young man rose up the ranks all the way to now leader of the Global soviet union. Tonight I am joined by that man. Tonight I am joined by Superman. Welcome Superman.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

It is good to be here. I am very honored.

LOIS LANE

Happy you can make the time. You been quite busy.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Very true. A lot has grabbed my attention.

LOIS LANE

Hopefully nothing that can be a problem.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

I like to consider myself good at solving problems.

LOIS LANE

Well if we could all fly and shoot lasers from our eyes, we would all be good problem solvers wouldn't we. Now I think here in the states, we don't know you. Who is superman? where was he actually born? what was his up bringing?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Well to be honest, I don't know who my real parents are. All I know is that I arrived to your world in a craft. What I gather from what parents left behind was a message.

LOIS LANE

What did the message say?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

That I was the last of my kind. The world I left was about to be destroyed. My parents wanted to protect me. They put me in the craft and I arrived here.

LOIS LANE

So you're an alien.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

If you mean in terms of other worldly creature then yes. I would like to consider earth my home.

LOIS LANE

Why did they send you here?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

I don't know. I am not even sure they knew that they were sending me here. I believe they just sent me out hoping I would be found. Luckily I landed here.

LOIS LANE

Lucky for you? or lucky for us?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Both.

INT. CONTROL ROOM.

Lex is sitting back watching. He is twisting his ring on his finger. He is paying attention to everything that is happening. Reading body language. Hearing the pitch in their voices. His face doesn't show much emotion. Just deep in concentration.

INT. TV STUDIO

LOIS LANE

Tell me about your parents. What was your upbringing like?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

I would describe it as very humbling. Very caring. My parents worked so hard to give me what ever I wanted and what ever I needed. I am so grateful to them for everything. I would never forget how my mother told me I was special and that someday I would change the world. She was right. Everything I do, I do for her.

LOIS LANE

So you're mother is your primary influence?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Yes. I consider her among many of my inspirations. Such as Nietzsche.

INT. CONTROL ROOM.

Lex's eyes widen. He is not sure to be impressed or angry. He is now focusing a lot more. His hand rubs his bald head and he sits back watching this interview continue.

LEX LUTHOR

Alright alien. You're not entirely stupid.

INT. TV STUDIO

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Essentially I wanted to make Russia a better place.

LOIS LANE

Well let's talk about how you went about making Russia a better place. You arrived in Moscow basically performing acts of heroism across the country. Basically solving the problem of crime over night.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

And all I had to do was lift a few cars and be faster than a speeding bullet.

LOIS LANE

Yes. Around the time you entered the picture, Russia was under the leadership of Joseph Stalin. He was known for his very tight grip on society. Some would say those who disagreed with him weren't alive long enough to make an effective difference. Would you care to comment on that?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

You see. These rumors are what is heard around the world. I knew the man personally. He was like a father to me. He took care of me when my own father died of the cancer back in the Ukraine. After he died. I remember feeling so lost. I was so hesitate to take up the role of leader of the party.

INT. CONTROL ROOM.

DIRECTOR

Joseph Stalin a father figure? He was called the man of steel for Christ sakes.

LEX LUTHOR

But he wasn't dumb. I am sure he knew someday the alien would take his place. He assumed if the alien remembered the "good" about him, he would continue his legacy.

DIRECTOR

Looks like it worked. Feeling lost? He is really trying to make people sympathize with him.

LEX LUTHOR

If this keeps up people will.

DIRECTOR

Should be take a break?

LEX LUTHOR

Not yet. Let him get in his comfort zone before we pull our trigger.

INT. TV STUDIO

LOIS LANE

What made you take that role?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Well, while flying around Moscow as I always did. I happened to find an old friend. She was a friend from back on the farm. I must admit I had a deep love for her. So much she would later become my wife. But I saw her. She was hungry. On line waiting for bread. The sad fact at that time there wasn't enough food. Watching someone I love starve made me realize I have a responsibility to people. To my people. I loved the Russian people and I felt I needed to protect them. So I took on the role of leader and since that time, I have solved poverty. I have given a home to every Russian. I have provided health care for all citizens under the soviet union. I have stood by my people and ensured their survival. I consider them my family. I will protect them. No matter what.

INT. CONTROL ROOM.

LEX LUTHOR

If an election was held tomorrow he would beat me by a landslide.

DIRECTOR

Mr. President, everything he has done for Russia you have done the same here.

LEX LUTHOR

In politics it's not about what good you do. It's do you look good doing it. Do you have the look of a president. The charisma. While I may be one charming son of a bitch. Right now that Russian wanna be is shining. Look at how arrogant he speaks about his achievements. So proud. If Lois is going to take him on, she is going to need help. Call for a change of tape. Tell her to meet me in her dressing room.

Lex gets up and walks out the room. Director does exactly what Lex has asked.

INT. TV STUDIO

Camera men start to change tape. A producer runs over to Lois and whispers in her ear. Her mic is removed and she walks out. Superman sits there looking around the studio. He is trying to see threw the walls. But he just can't seem to do so. Someone comes over to touch up his make up.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

That's weird.

Make up girl

Excuse me sir?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Nothing, Um can I ask you a question?

MAKE UP GIRL

Of course sir.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Is the paint in this room lead based?

MAKE UP GIRL

I don't know. They painted it this week. If you ask me I like the old color better but eh.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Huh? You don't say.

MAKE UP GIRL

Yea.

She walks away. Superman sits there with a face that says " oh shit. They are prepared". He sits there thinking to himself looking around. He is no longer comfortable. Because for the first time, he doesn't have the advantage.

INT. DRESSING ROOM

Lex and two men in suits are in Lois' room. She walks in and closes the door behind her.

LOIS LANE

You wanted to see me?

LEX LUTHOR

Yes. Hold her down.

The two men in suits grab her and cover her mouth from screaming. Lex takes out something from a small case. It's a syringe. He walks over to her.

LEX LUTHOR

This is only going to hurt if you keep fighting it.

The men hold her down long enough for Lex to get the shot injected on her neck. He takes out the syringe.

LEX LUTHOR

You can let her go.

The men let her go and stand by Luthor while Lois' who is obviously freaked out rubs her neck.

LOIS LANE

WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!

LEX LUTHOR

Relax it's nothing that can kill you.

LOIS LANE

What the hell is it?

LEX LUTHOR

Nano Machines. Right now they are going through your blood stream to your brain. Soon they will latch on. I have them myself. I will be able to talk to you through my thoughts as they are transmitted through your brain. The whole cabinet has it. It's to keep superman from hearing things with his super ears.

LOIS LANE

Why did you do this to me?

LEX LUTHOR

You need help out there. He is looking like a good guy. We need to start putting more pressure. So for the rest of the interview, you're going to do as I tell you to do. Word for word.

LOIS LANE

Oh I see. So now I really am one of your meta human weapons.

LEX LUTHOR

You're my greatest weapon if that means anything.

Lex smiles at Lois trying to charm her. There is a knock on the door. One of the suited men open the door. It's The vice president.

LEX LUTHOR

Jimmy? what the hell are you doing here?

JIMMY OLSEN

Sir um. There is movement in Cuba.

LEX LUTHOR

Movement?

JIMMY OLSEN

The missiles sir.

int. Superman's dressing room

Superman's right hand man is sitting there using a PDA. He is in the middle of a text conversation that we are able to read.

Pytor: Have you begun?

Castro: Yes...Moving the missiles to Silo's now..Are you sure this is a good idea?

Pytor: Yes. We need to invade the United states in order to take it over. America's retaliation to our launch will cause superman to attack back.

Castro: Would superman approve of this?

Pytor looks at the screen. Looks back at the tv in the room that shows the interview. Looks back at the screen.

INT. DRESSING ROOM

Jimmy and Lex are sitting down as is Lois next to luthor.

JIMMY OLSEN

Two of our spy planes took these pictures. It shows movement of the missiles from their original warehouse to silos.

LEX LUTHOR

Were the spy planes seen?

JIMMY OLSEN

Not likely we picked two men who are known for getting the job done.

LEX LUTHOR

Who were they?

JIMMY OLSEN

Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner sir.

LEX LUTHOR

Well if we survive this make sure those men get an amazing gift from me personally. Tell them to keep getting as many images as possible.

JIMMY OLSEN

Sir we should really talk response here. This whole thing could be a set up. He is here doing the interview and is about launch weapons of mass destruction at us. He could get off the hook saying he never ordered it because he was doing the interview here.

LEX LUTHOR

I don't think he is going launch em. It would kill his whole push to utopia.

JIMMY OLSEN

You think he knows that we know about Cuba? and this is all just to get us to panic?

LEX LUTHOR

I would assume so. But if he knew that we knew about Cuba then he could have just as easily moved the missiles any other day. We would have looked more foolish if we did something hasty. Now we'll look horrible for blasting Cuba to hell while playing host. And for him to launch the missiles while he isn't there and denies it. It says he has no control over his military. It would hurt him.

JIMMY OLSEN

Sir maybe he is done playing boyscout and doing things the diplomatic way?

LEX LUTHOR

What does Mcnamara think?

JIMMY OLSEN

He wants to attack the missiles.

LEX LUTHOR

Hm You keep him from blowing his lid too early but keep him on stand by. When we get back out there in that interview we need to hit em hard now. We start off with him brainwashing known detractors, the batman terrorist issues, his imperialistic tendencies and we bring up Cuba.

JIMMY OLSEN

Why don't we just call off the interview now sir? Why even go through with it.

LEX LUTHOR

Calling it off would alert him. If he is behind this, he will know the jig is up. Let's see where this goes.

INT. TV STUDIO

We see Lois enter back into the interview area. She sits back at her seat. She mic'd up again.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Is all going according to plan?

LOIS LANE

It would seem so. Unless a missile comes from out of no where and blows up the studio I would say we are doing just fine.

Superman gives her a puzzled look. More of a "That's an interesting comment" type look. Why would she say that?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Well we wouldn't want that now would we. I am enjoying our talk.

LOIS LANE

I am glad you are.

INT. CONTROL ROOM.

Lex walks in to the room and the director immediately puts on his headset and gets ready to go. Lex sits in his original sit. He looks at Lois.

LEX LUTHOR (V.O.)

Lois? Do you hear me? Respond with a thought.

INT. CONTROL ROOM.

Lois looks over to Lex.

LOIS LANE (V.o.)

Loud and clear. Ready to do this when you are.

INT. CONTROL ROOM.

Lex turns to the director.

LEX LUTHOR

We are ready.

Director gets everyone ready and does the countdown and once again it's show time.

INT. TV STUDIO

LOIS LANE

We were speaking about your need to protect your country. Would you say that your efforts in protecting your country have become more aggressive in dealing with home land terrorism?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

You are referring to the terrorist known as batman.

LOIS LANE

Yes. For the past few years he has done everything from exploding government warehouses to the superman museum. Yet he has not been caught.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Well we are not dealing with just any terrorist. You see miss lane, terrorist are like rats. No matter what happens they always seem to survive. As long as their is stability there will always be a force trying to destroy it. The Batman is simply a coward. He attacks and then runs away. We have been trying our hardest to capture him by any means necessary. He is skilled. But sadly his skills would have been better utilized had he joined our government instead of fighting against it.

LOIS LANE

The batman says many times in the video's and audio tapes he sends to the media that "All is not as it seems". He has a laundry list of things against you. He accuses of treating your people like pets and basically controlling their every movement. Creating a big brother society.. He even goes as far as to accuse you of brainwashing people who speak out against you. How do you answer to these?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

The truth is I don't have to answer to a man who prefers Chaos over utopia. In the Global soviet union, every person has a job, a home and every kid has a hobby. I have provided a great way of life for the people of my country. And he argues we should have the right to live in hell? Thanks to him there have been deaths that cannot be measured due to his activities. The sad part is he has actually convinced people to join his cause. He is truly Anarchy in black.

LOIS LANE

It sounds like Batman is trying to make a point about choice. A choice to what way the people want to live.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Who would want to live in chaos? Is it wrong to be secure in your home?

LOIS LANE

No. But the question here is choice. Did the people elect you?

INT. CONTROL ROOM.

The director looks at Lex.

DIRECTOR

What ever you are telling her is working.

LEX LUTHOR

She is simply repeating what ever I am telling her. I love having a loyal wife.

INT. TV STUDIO

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

As you know communism does not have elections.

LOIS LANE

So essentially you just came in to power and instilled what you deemed the right way to run the country.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

It was out of the the countries best interest I act.

LOIS LANE

One of the many constant criticisms of you is that you don't leave anyone with a choice.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

How so?

LOIS LANE

When Russia was expanding into the global soviet union, you did the following things. A). you no longer traded or added anything to the world Economy. B). Created mass advancements in the way of living in your country and technology that you did not share with the rest of the world. So as every other country lied there dying and falling apart, they had no choice but to join you.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

In response to the actions you state, America did the very same things under your current president.

LOIS LANE

We were at a state of civil war in our own country. But Russia was united in those days. Poor but united. Both situations very different.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

On your second point you accuse me of not giving countries a chance. Did I invade them? no. Did I force them no? No. They choose to join.

LOIS LANE

The way I see it when someone takes you out to dinner because you are starving and the other person chooses the restaurant doesn't make it much of a choice now does it?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

I have to say I disagree.

LOIS LANE

Not only did you take on the poor countries but eventually you took other countries that were apart of Nato, our ally countries. Some would say that was both a political and military move for an eventual invasion of America.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

I have never invaded a country through out my entire presidency. What would you give you the Idea I would do that know? Enlighten me Ms. Lane?

INT. CONTROL ROOM.

Lex smiles looking at the the interview.

LEX LUTHOR

Oh superman Letting your anger show on television. Not very presidential. Time to go in for the kill.

INT. TV STUDIO

LOIS LANE

If you don't have plans on invading then why are there missiles in Cuba?

Superman sits back. A bit in shock. Sweat on the fore head.

INT. ANOTHER DRESSING ROOM.

Pyrot drops his PDA as he hears Lois' question about the missiles.

INT. CONTROL ROOM.

Lex smiles big. The director looks at him in shock.

LEX LUTHOR

God I wish he could see my face right now.

INT. TV STUDIO

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

I am not sure what missiles you are even speaking about Ms. Lane.

Superman is nervous. He is crumbling. For the first time he has been caught off guard and this isn't going well for him.

LOIS LANE

These missiles.

She shows him a picture. He takes it from her and looks at them. He sets the Picture down.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Cuba...Cuba came to me...They were scared of the US invading them. You see Fidel wasn't very well liked by Eisenhower or Kennedy. They tried to assassinate him quite a few times. When Cuba was open to the US, America gangsters came in and took control of Cuba. They were afraid that now they had kicked out Americans they would eventually be targeted.

LOIS LANE

Cuba is the closest member of your soviet union to us. So if I am getting this correct, because a small island in the Caribbean tells you, they are afraid of America, you put missiles there directly aimed at us why?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

So you wouldn't attack Cuba. So you could see how serious I am about protecting it.

LOIS LANE

You always talk about what is best for the world. But your actions in Cuba nearly drove us into world war three. Instead of talking to us. You choose to put us in a situation. One with not many options. War seemed very imminent. And in classic style you didn't give us a choice. You limited our choices.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Your choices? Your country has made choices. But have they always been what's best for the people? Have they been what is right?! How dare you judge me miss lane. I have done everything right.

LOIS LANE

Right by who?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

My people.

LOIS LANE

Your people? You can fly. You can dodge bullets. You can do things that are god like. They aren't your people. You are far from the common man.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

It takes a superman to save the world.

LOIS LANE

It takes choice for that world to grow. You literally have put the whole world in a glass jar. We do as you want. We have to invent technology so you can't see through our walls, or hear what we say. We live in a constant fear of you. Of course everything in Russia is fine. Who is going to argue with a man who can easily make you not exist. You're not one of us. Even if you like to be.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Nietzsche believed that man would over come man in the form of a superman. I am that superman. A superman sees beyond good and evil and does what he believes is right.

LOIS LANE

Man never over came man. You crash landed here. You took away everything we could have achieved as a species. Even if we have utopia thanks to you. We should be able to choose whether we want that Utopia or not.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

You want to live in hell? Go ahead. But I will not apologize for what I have done. Never.

LOIS LANE

Not asking you to. Just think maybe you needed to hear from our side of the world for a change.

Superman looks her in the eyes. A few seconds of staring. He finally takes off his mic and walks out the door. Lois watches him leave. She sighs. She is worn out.

INT. CONTROL ROOM.

Lex watches everything. He gets up.

LEX LUTHOR (V.O.)

You did great hun. You're ending remarks about choice...You made me proud.

LOIS LANE (V.O.)

Anytime Darling Anytime.

He walks out the room.

EXT. STUDIO BUILDING-DAY

Superman stands at the door with Pytor trying to talk to him. He isn't listening. Instead he is looking at the crowd that is still there. Pytor realizes he isn't being heard and starts to type on his PDA. Lex walks to where Superman is and gently puts his hand on his shoulder smiling. Superman looks back at him glaring with his eyes but putting on a fake smile.

LEX LUTHOR

You're going to have to put a better smile then that for the photos.

They start to pose for the cameras.

LEX LUTHOR

So what's it like? You know, for you to be hurt?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

You think you beat me today? I still have half the world locked step to what I am doing.

LEX LUTHOR

My job is to ensure you don't get the other half.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

Eventually I will.

LEX LUTHOR

What makes you so sure?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

People want their problems solved for them. Once their worlds crumble and they see I can rebuild em. They will come back.

LEX LUTHOR

You are so sure of yourself. You know had you landed in America, I think you and I would have been friends.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

I doubt it.

LEX LUTHOR

SO how about those missiles?

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

I'll move em. But not because you asked me. If I show humility. They will believe in me again.

LEX LUTHOR

mhm sure.

PRESIDENT SUPERMAN

If I were you, I would hope you would never need my help.

LEX LUTHOR

Don't worry. I am not like the rest of the world. I don't need you to solve my problems.

Lex smiles and superman begins to walk away with Pytor. A gust a wind passes Lex signaling superman has flown away. He looks up at the sky.

LEX LUTHOR (V.O.)

The alien did get rid of the missiles. Cuba was furious. When they teach the Cuban missiles crisis in their schools, the lesson is "we are all alone and no one is going to protect us but us". When it's taught in Russia, it's seen as "even great leaders make mistakes". In America, "we stood up to fear and found a peaceful way out of it". I took away a different lesson. If you want to beat a god, you can't go toe to toe with him on his terms. You need to beat him on your terms. Foreign to him but home to you. That day...I beat a god.

Fade to black

The End


End file.
